


Your Best Friend

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Single Parents, Smut, Wanda uses her powers, soft Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You have fallen head over heels for your best friend.  She has been with you to help pick up the pieces after the death of your husband.  How do you tell someone like that how you feel?





	Your Best Friend

You had met Wanda Maximoff at a Target of all places.  You had been trying to buy clothes for your children.  You had two.  Twins.  A boy named Oscar and a girl named Bella.  You were just holding up a dress to Bella and when you turned around Oscar had disappeared.  Wanda had found him and brought him straight to you asking if you had lost something.  She saved you again when you were at the checkouts and your card had declined.  You’d burst into tears and she’d stepped out from the line behind you, added her purchases to the pile and paid for everything.

You hadn’t been able to stop crying and she’d taken you out to lunch.  You had told her all about how you had lost your husband the year before and while you had been holding it together as best you could it was hard because you barely had anyone.  She had told you about how she had lost her brother and she had known what it was like to struggle.

The two of you had been all but inseparable ever since.  At least as much as allowed with you working and her Avenging.  When she was in town she was with you.  You went to the movies together.  You cooked dinners at your place.   You spent the weekends gardening or going to markets or taking the kids to the playground.  You had connected on this mutual understanding of loss and struggle and had built one of the strongest friendships you had ever had in your life.  Your kids loved her.  The truth was you loved her too.

Not just in a friend way either.  Although there was definitely that.  You hadn’t really considered that you had a best friend since you got out of high school.  There were people you were close with and were definitely in that category but after you moved away they spoke to you less.  When you had all started getting married it was more so.  You had assumed they’d always have your back and vice versa and then when your husband had died they all came in droves to send their sympathies and then drifted off one by one as soon as the funeral was over.

People don’t really know how to treat you when your partner dies.  It makes them uncomfortable, so they stop trying.

Wanda was your best friend and you loved her.  You were also a little bit in love with her.  She was beautiful and nurturing and caring.  She did things for you that helped in a way that never made you feel guilty or obligated to pay her back for something.  You would ask her around for dinner and she would suggest you cook together and would show up with fresh produce so that your weekly budget stretched that little bit further.  There were days when the kids were sick and rather than you call in sick she would step in and watch them so you didn’t have to miss a day at work.

Wanda was your guardian angel in many ways and you hoped that you were giving back to her at least half as much as she provided for you.  If she felt even a small portion of the love for you that you felt for her it would be immense.

“Pass me the flour.”  She said as she whisked eggs in a bowl.  Your kids were out of town visiting their grandparents on their father’s side and for the first weekend in months you had been able to do actual adult things.  Last night you and Wanda had gone out to a bar together and danced.  The night before that you went on a haunted hayride.  They were due back in a few hours.  Your in-laws were staying with you for a week so they could go trick-or-treating with them before heading back to their home state.  You and Wanda had decided to bake pumpkin spiced cookies and cupcakes with a salted caramel frosting.

You looked over at her and held up your hands that were sticky with cookie dough while you scrunched up your face.

She laughed and waved her hand, the red glow of her telekinesis wrapping around the bag of flour and floating it over to her.  “You’re hopeless you know that?  How do you even get yourself in that kind of mess?”

You stalked over to her with your hands out.  “I don’t know, Wanda.  How did you get yourself in this kind of mess?”

She put her bowl down and backed away from you giggling.  “Don’t you dare!”

“Oh, I dare!”  You said lunging at her with your sticky hands.

She squealed and grabbed your wrists, pushing at you as you both laughed.  You both wrestled for a moment.  You trying to touch her face as she held you back.  The joy in the sound of her laughter and the way it showed in her smile and the glint in the green of her eyes made you melt.

The love you felt for her in that moment burned so strongly that it felt like your heart was about to burst into flame.  Whether she read your mind or felt it herself or some combination of the two you weren’t sure, because the next thing you knew her lips were on yours.  The fierceness and intensity of her kiss startled you yet you matched it feeling every bit as passionate about her.

You wrapped your arms around her waist, the cookie dough on your hands complete forgotten.  All you could think about was how much you loved her and how badly you wanted this and how you couldn’t believe it was happening.

She broke the kiss her lips moving to your neck as her hands moved to your sweater.

“I love you, Wanda.  I’m in love with you.”  You whispered urgently.  You needed her to know exactly how you felt.  How important this was to you.

“I know,”  She said softly.  “I love you too.”

She pulled your sweater up over your head and your t-shirt came with it.  Your head got stuck in the head hole and you both started laughing again as you awkwardly wriggled free.  When it was finally off you tossed it aside as Wanda tore hers off too and you began kissing again.  Her hands roamed, massaging and squeezing your breasts.  She ghosted her fingertips down your back and bunched her hands in your hair.  It was like she was keyed into every single thing that would send a shiver running through you and cause you to moan into her lips.

You pushed her pants down and she awkwardly stepped out of them and jumped up on the counter.  You kissed along her collarbone and down to her breasts, sucking on one nipple.  Your teeth pressing down and tugging on it.  Wanda moaned and gripped your hair in one hand and the other she twisted a ball of pink energy forming at her fingertips and rolling over her knuckles.

She placed it on your skin and where it touched a deep heat formed and your skin prickled.  The energy spread out over your skin in a layer and spread to her too.  So not only did your whole body buzz, but your lips tingled as you kissed your way down her body.

When you reached her cunt, the buzz increased on yours.  You moaned as you flicked your tongue over her clit and she echoed you.  Her juices filled your taste buds and the scent of her arousal filled your senses as you lapped at her pussy.  You could feel the buzz she was creating on your tongue and you dug your fingers into her thighs leaving cookie dough on her skin.

As you brought Wanda closer and closer to orgasm she did the same to you, the buzz working over your clit pinching your nipples moving inside you.  You each moaned and rolled your hips, the buzz became more and more intense.  It was like Wanda was choreographing everything so that as she got nearer so did you and with a cry that filled the room, you came together.  You lapped her through it, drinking her up.  Finally, you stood and fell into her arms.

“I’m sorry I took so long to tell you I felt the same way.  You seemed so conflicted.  I wanted you to tell me how you felt in your own terms.”  She whispered nuzzling against your neck.

“You knew?”  You asked.

“Yes.  I could feel it.”  She whispered.  “We’re there now.  I’m not going anywhere.”

You kissed her again, and as you lips slowly caressed each other’s you heard the front door open and the sounds of people loudly coming in.  “Mommy!”  Bella yelled.

“Oh shit!”  You said and you both scrambled to get dressed as quickly as possible.   _“I forgot I was a single parent.”_

Wanda held the door closed with her powers while you both dressed as you tried to suppress your giggles.  Your kids were banging on the door like they couldn’t work out why it wouldn’t open.  “Oh no.  You aren’t the single bit anymore.”  She said.


End file.
